


Release

by 250DarkStarsandFearless



Series: An Element of Blank [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Jim's just a bit nervous, Light Bondage, M/M, Not really rape at all, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stress Relief, T'hy'la, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/250DarkStarsandFearless/pseuds/250DarkStarsandFearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's having a hard time letting go of his stress, so his bondmate steps in and helps him get rid of it -- but not in a way Jim was expecting!</p><p>Don't have to read Re-Connecting first, but if you do, headcanon that after the events of the preceding story, Spock makes sure to take care of Kirk's stress before it goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock

Spock was concerned.

Not that he would admit it, of course. No, he was too Vulcan for that. But he  _was_  bonded to a human, and Captain Kirk was behaving almost...stoically of late. Even their bond was quiet.

Therefore, Spock was concerned.

The missions of late had been stressful, as the Klingon Empire had reacted negatively to the incursion of Kronos during the Khan Incident. The Klingons held Kirk personally responsible for the death of their patrol, and the resulting skirmishes bordered on all-out battles.

It was, to borrow a phrase, a nightmare.

With every conflict the death toll multiplied, and Spock was concerned that Jim held himself accountable for every casualty. His bondmate had become more and more reserved each day, his easy laughter and carefree touches fading into absent-minded scowls and heavy sighs. Their bond was muted, smothered by the emotions Jim kept repressed.

"I'm the captain, Spock," he would say when asked. "I can bend, at best, but never break. I have to be in control – I'm responsible for so many lives. I bend, but don't break, and somehow, I get through."

"Captain...Jim. You cannot be everything in every moment. It is only human for you to experience weaknesses; it is normal – it is acceptable."

"But it isn't, Spock. I think it's even written in the Captain's Oath somewhere: Keep your shirt tucked in; Go down with the ship; Never leave anyone behind; Never give up, never surrender."

No argument Spock made in reply ever eased the tension in his captain. Something had to be done; emotional repression was not the same as emotional control, and Spock knew from personal experience that repressed emotions sought release – and the longer it took them to find it, the more violent the outlet once it was discovered.

What Jim needed, he decided, was a safe way to escape his troubling emotions and responsibility to be in control – and Spock had an idea about how to facilitate it.

That night in their quarters, Spock wrapped his arms around his captain as Jim sat at his desk, bent over a PADD, reading.

"Spock..." Jim protested weakly, not truly interested in the report, but unwilling to give up his role as 'captain' for even time with Spock. He was no match for the tender ministrations of his lover, however, and quickly surrendered to the coolness of Spock's mouth as it traveled down his neck and to his shoulder. Jim turned in Spock's arms, PADD left abandoned on the desk behind him. With a sigh, he let his head fall to the side, giving Spock room to suck a sweet bruise into his skin and lave the spot with his tongue.

Spock's tongue was rougher than a human's, and the sensation of it combined with the Vulcan's lower body temperature made Jim shiver with every rasp of the muscle over his clavicle. He moaned, sliding his fingers into Spock's hair, clinging to his lover as his legs began to tremble.

The mindless tugging of Jim's fingers and the soft, helpless gasps he made enflamed Spock, but he beat back the waves of lust – this, tonight, was for Jim.

Spock nipped hard at the juncture of Jim's neck and shoulder, making his captain gasp and spasm once. Lifting Jim into his arms, he carried his mate to their bed, laying the other man gently on the mattress. Jim's eyes were glazed with pleasure, but his muscles were still tense with unconscious anxiety. Moving slowly, Spock drew the clothes from his captain's body, trailing soft touches and gentle kisses along the exposed flesh as he went.

The process was delicate, tender, and when Jim tried to reach for Spock and reciprocate, the Vulcan seized his wrists firmly and pinned them above his head with one hand. With the other, he pulled a soft strip of cloth from beneath the pillows where he'd hidden it earlier and wound it around Jim's wrists, tying them firmly, but gently, to the headboard. His captain raised blonde eyebrows at him, a small, slightly uncomfortable half-smile quirking his lips.

Spock kissed those lips softly, slowly exploring that hot mouth with his tongue, massaging Jim's taught body with his long fingers until he felt the captain begin to relax. When Spock pulled back, the look in those blue eyes was still wary, but accepting. Spock licked his way down Jim's body, holding tightly to the man's thighs as he blew a cool breath over his captain's cock.

Jim groaned, his eyes closing.

They flew open again as another band of soft fabric wrapped snugly around his left ankle. He tugged reflexively, but the strip was firmly secured somewhere under the bed.

Jim was panting, eyes wide, anxiety tripping along his skin like water over stones in a brook. Spock caressed him sweetly, pressing his fingers into the tense muscles, feathering kisses over the warm skin. When he paused in his ministrations to secure Jim's other ankle, the anxiety flared into bright fear. Jim resisted, but even the strength of is toned, muscled legs could resist the steady pressure of the Vulcan's pull, and soon enough, Jim was secured, spread open for Spock and helpless.

The Vulcan stared into his bondmate's eyes as he rose to kiss Jim, sending gentle waves of reassurance through the muted bond. The captain's fear was good, necessary, even, but could not be allowed to dissolve into panic.

Jim calmed, his terror cooled, but not quelled.

Satisfied, Spock lay himself along Jim's body, pressing into his heat and allowing his fingers to trail down to Jim's erection. Fear had calmed – but not killed – his ardor, and the firm strokes of Spock's hand brought it back to life. Jim groaned deeply.

Spock shifted so he could take Jim in both hands, firmly massaging his dick with smooth, loving strokes, rolling it between his palms and sliding his fingers up and down the warm flesh. When the captain began to shift his hips, straining slightly against the restraints, Spock slid further down his lover's body. He breathed softly over Jim's hardness, smoothing his hand's down Jim's thighs as he took the swollen member in his mouth.

Jim gasped, then groaned as though his heart were being torn out, pulling at his bonds helplessly. Spock bobbed slowly, drawing out each motion, sucking hard when he reached the root of Jim's cock and pulling off the head with a soft  _pop_. Jim's moans grew louder with every repetition, hips gyrating as he struggled to thrust into the slick cavern of Spock's mouth.

Suddenly Jim went rigid, breath hitching in his lungs, fingers and toes curling. Spock pulled off of him, seizing him by the base of the cock and halting Jim's impending orgasm. Jim shuddered, groaning in frustration as his body slowly relaxed.

"Spock!" he cried, thoroughly unhappy about the interruption. The Vulcan merely fixed stern brown eyes on him, and he fell silent once more.

Spock returned to massaging Jim's slightly-wilted dick back to full hardness, watching for his captain's eyes to drift closed before flirting his touches lower.

Jim's sphincter was pulsing, throbbing in time with the gentle ministrations on his cock. Spock trailed his fingers over the pucker, rubbing it softly, massaging it, dipping his littlest finger ever-so-slightly inside.

Jim jumped once at the intrusion, fear spiking through him once more.

"Spock..." Jim warned hesitantly. Spock knew that Jim wanted the lube they kept in the bedside table, but instead of getting it, the Vulcan silenced his captain again with a glare. Jim began to struggle in earnest, but Spock pinned his hips down with one hand and slid a single finger – dry – into his lover.

Jim cried out, wriggling madly, but Spock pressed on, moving the finger around, in and out, working the tight muscle.

When he added another finger, Jim whimpered.

Spock was slow and gentle, not wanting to truly harm his bondmate. Through his fingers he sent waves of lust into Jim; through the fog of their bond, he drew forth all the negative emotions his captain had been hiding away.

Jim wailed as Spock twisted his fingers, pressing them against his lover's prostate, wringing as much sensation out of the human as he possibly could, twining those feelings with the dark emotions, feeding the need for release that sprang from both sources. Swallowing Jim's dick again, Spock mouthed him slowly, driving his captain steadily higher, until he was begging in sharp pants and gulping breaths.

With a final, sharp twist of his fingers and a forceful suck as he pulled off of Jim, Spock tipped his bondmate over the edge, rubbing his thumb into Jim's perineum to enhance his climax.

 _Come for me, Jim_ , he whispered into their bond.  _Break for me._

Jim didn't simply break; he shattered, the force of his orgasm giving him the strength to snap one of the restraints as his body jerked wildly. The bond blew open, the fog of emotion giving way to clear rays of light as all the things Jim had kept buried were set free. He nearly screamed from the intensity of it – and then he burst into wracking sobs.

Spock withdrew from him gently, releasing the remaining bonds and pulling Jim into his arms. The human curled up against his cooler body, burrowing his face into the cool skin of Spock's neck as he cried. The Vulcan resisted the urge to console his bondmate, instead simply comforting him, encouraging the outpouring of emotion even as he let his love for Jim flood into the restored bond.

Jim's muscles spasmed every few minutes with aftershocks from his intense climax, the shuddering caused by his sobs only increasing the frequency of the pleasurable tremors. The effect was overwhelming, and he clung even more tightly to Spock.

When Jim finally calmed, the sobs reduced to occasional hiccups and the tremors gone, he pulled his face from Spock's shoulder and looked up into the chocolate eyes of his lover.

"God I love you," he muttered. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Jim," came the tender reply, accompanied by a torrent of love lighting up their bond and a gentle kiss cooling the flushed skin of his forehead.

For the first time since Pike had informed him of his demotion, Jim felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm looking for some good fanart of Jim specifically to put with this piece...preferably of him tied up! Let me know if you're willing to contribute.
> 
> PS, this is my first time writing sex, let alone slash. Let me know if it works, and if I should write another chapter from Jim's POV?


	2. Jim

Jim was furious.

The latest run-in with the Klingons had cost the lives of six crewmembers, and their names ran in a loop through his mind, taunting him. Fifty seven more were incapacitated with injuries ranging from mild concussion (an evasive maneuver had dislodged equipment in the Medbay, and a scanner had struck Bones on the head. He was still unconscious,) to amputation (Lieutenant M’Ress had lost her right arm at the elbow when a console exploded).

The casualties burned in him like fire; some of the lost crewmen had families; M’Ress would have to be invalided back to Earth. It was crushing, and Jim felt as though a grey haze had settled over his existence. Every death and injury, even to the most minor, hung on his conscience like a chain, and their compound weight was suffocating him. He could find no peace, no joy, no light.

Even in Spock.

That was the worst part, he thought; his guilt was dragging his bondmate down with him. He’d thought to sever their connection, to try and free the Vulcan from his damaged soul, but whenever he’d try to broach the idea, words simply would not come to him. It was happening whether he wanted it or not, however — the bond was growing dimmer and quieter day by day, as though it knew he no longer deserved something so bright and pure.

So he withdrew from Spock physically as well, telling his lover only that he was trying to be strong for the crew, not that he was hiding from the inevitable sundering of their connection. The distance was hurting Spock, Jim could tell, but it was better this way, he was certain.

 

Jim sat at his desk, looking over the PADD detailing the casualties in the Medbay; Bones had finally woken up, and would be fine, though he still had a lump; M’Ress was receiving counseling; one more crewman had died; the rest were all (most likely) going to survive.

Spock came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jim where he sat. The feeling of his Vulcan strength encircling Jim was a comfort he knew he didn’t deserve, and he protested, weakly attempting to pull away.

“Spock…” his intended rebuke became a gasp as Spock’s cool mouth trailed down his neck, kissing gently along his skin. He burned for this, even as he knew he shouldn’t indulge. Desire won out in the end.

One last time, he thought, certain the bond would wither soon, leaving them forever parted. Just this once more…

Decided, he turned in Spock’s embrace, wrapping his arms around his lover in turn, arching into the almost-cold tongue that rasped its way over his clavicle. His shivers became a full-body tremble, and when Spock bit down on the juncture of Jim’s neck and shoulder, the captain jerked, blood rushing low to pool in his loins.

Spock lifted him gently, carrying him over to their bed, laying him down tenderly, lovingly, staring at him with worshipful eyes. Jim’s heart lurched with the knowledge that he would never have this again, and the painful sadness lent a tension to his body that belied the pleasure he felt as Spock undressed him slowly, stroking him with fingers and tongue.

Desperate, Jim reached for Spock, wanting their last time to be beautiful, memorable, wanting Spock to enjoy it beyond any other encounter, but the Vulcan seized his wrists and pinned them firmly to the pillow. Before Jim realized what was happening, his wrists had been tied up with a strip of soft, strong fabric and secured to the headboard. He couldn’t break it, but it didn’t hurt either. He looked at Spock curiously, waiting for an explanation, but his lover merely leaned up to kiss him.

He’d never been kissed quite like that before.

Spock was slow and gentle, turning the simple kiss into a deep, passionate exploration of Jim’s mouth, examining every millimeter with scientific precision as his hands roamed, massaging firmly.

Jim was helpless, relaxing into the caresses with a deep sigh. When the kiss ended, he stared at Spock, feeling uncomfortable and yet pleasantly blissful, and as always, trusting. Spock’s mouth quirked in an infinitesimal expression of satisfaction, and then he bent to slide down his captain’s body, mapping the skin with his cool tongue. When he reached Jim’s thighs, he blew a chilly breath over his lover’s erection, and Jim groaned, muscles tensing in unexpected pleasure.

His eyes flew open — he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them — when a loop pulled snuggly around his left ankle, pulling his foot toward the corner of the bed. He tugged, discomfort turning into dislike within a single beat of his heart.

His breath came in sharp pants that blurred his vision as anxiety rose within him. This was Spock, he knew, but even the underlying knowledge of his safety with his lover wasn’t enough to overcome the loss of control inherent in being restrained.

Just as he thought he would hyperventilate, Spock returned to caressing him, his strong fingers easing the tension in Jim’s muscles, cool kisses tracing themselves along the heated flush of his skin. The anxiety hadn’t fully abated when Spock paused, shifted, and began to tie Jim’s other ankle to the footboard. The captain pulled at the bonds, struggling fiercely, but his strength was nothing compared to his Vulcan’s — and his Vulcan’s restraints — and within moments, Spock had pulled the leg straight, securing it, leaving Jim spread open, helpless, vulnerable.

He met his bondmate’s chocolate eyes as Spock rose, drawing close to kiss Jim. He couldn’t decipher the look in those eyes, only that something intense burned within them, and the fading bond in his mind pulsed with what seemed like reassurance, comfort, love.

The heady combination eased Jim somewhat, enough to prevent panic from consuming him as the kiss ended. Spock rose, adjusting so that he lay next to Jim, curled up against his side as his cold fingers explored the warmth of his human body. His cock was only half-hard, but when Spock’s fingers curled around it, it rose again, the pleasure enough to wring a groan from Jim’s reluctant lips.

Another groan escaped as Spock began to stroke him firmly, taking him in both hands and massaging as though giving Jim pleasure was the consuming purpose of his existence.

It was too much, and Jim began to thrust into the strokes, pulling at the bonds which kept him in place. Spock moved, breathing cool air over Jim’s erection again, then the chill of his mouth wrapped around Jim’s dick.

Jim gasped, barely catching enough breath for another groan, this one deep and agonized. He struggled, uncertain if he was striving for escape, or more of the exquisite torture.

The rhythm of Spock’s sucking movement was too much, and Jim felt his balls begin to draw up, his muscles tensing as his orgasm approached. He wanted it desperately, ached for it, even as some part of him dreaded the ending, for reasons he couldn’t entirely understand. He moaned, writhing, reaching —

Spock pulled off, seizing him by the base of the cock and squeezing firmly. Jim convulsed, shuddered, groaned - but didn’t orgasm, the sensations grinding to a halt and then rolling back down the way they’d come.

“Spock!” he cried indignantly, aching an angry with at the interruption of his pleasure.

The Vulcan stared at him, the silence continuing, his lover’s eyes unreadable, intense, purposeful. Spock was building up to something, and suddenly Jim was afraid of what that something could be as Spock’s caresses flirted lower along Jim’s body, running over his dry ass. His hole was throbbing needily, but Jim was nervous, uncertain.

“Spock…” he warned as a single cool finger slipped inside him, lube-less and rough. The skin of Spock’s knuckles caught on the edges of his sphincter, the sensation much less pleasant than the typical slip-slide of their explorations of each other.

Jim cried out, fighting the touch, but Spock pinned him single-handedly, thrusting firmly, rubbing at Jim’s insides with determination.

A pained whimper broke from the captain as another finger found its way inside. The strokes slowed, gentled, and a pulsating feeling of lust began to wash over him from the muted bond in the back of his mind.

Inexplicably, with the lust came guilt, frustration, anger, grief, pain, fear, distress, sorrow, helplessness — all the feelings that had been drowning him since his miraculous return to life. They curled up around the lust, absorbing it into a rope of tension that begged to be released, twisting like a spring within him, coiled and bursting with kinetic energy.

Spock swallowed him again, rubbing at his prostate with his chilly fingers, teasing him, taunting him, driving him higher and higher, winding the dual springs of emotion and pleasure within him until they were so tight as to be unbearable.

Jim’s body tightened with them, tensing so deeply that he quivered with it, body bowing off the bed, drawing at the restraints.

And then he broke.

Spock twisted, shoving him over the edge into a mind-numbing climax that shattered the tightness, whispering words into his mind that he couldn’t fully hear, but was helpless to disobey. One foot broke free as he convulsed with the force of his pleasure, jerking and twisting.

Light flooded his mind, happiness and lust and concern and fear and love, the brilliance of Spock’s mind clear and revealed within his own once more. The joy of it was beyond measure, and suddenly Jim knew that this wouldn’t be their last time together, that his time with Spock wasn’t drawing to an inevitable close. A cry broke from his lips, exultant and wild — and then he collapsed into sobs that wracked his body, pulling on sore, pleasure-wrung muscles.

Spock withdrew from him, and the tears flowed faster, but the Vulcan only untied him before pulling Jim into his arms, tucking the flushed face against his neck. Through the bond, Jim could feel Spock’s love and affection washing over him, drowning him in a way completely opposite to the drowning he’d been suffering for so long now.

Jim cried into Spock’s shoulder, feeling his muscles spasm with aftershocks and the force of his sobs, every movement stimulating little sparks of pleasure through him. He drew closer to Spock, clinging to his lover, unable to believe the relief he felt, the freedom from all the hurt.

“God I love you,” he muttered once he could speak again. “Thank you.” It wasn’t enough to express the great debt he owed his Vulcan, but it was the best he could do.

“You are welcome, Jim.” The words were spoken in the same tone as when Jim had woken up from his coma, and the significance was not lost on the captain. In this, as with everything else, Spock would take care of him.

Jim smiled as a kiss was brushed against his forehead, love lighting up every nerve ending from their bond, drawing one more emotion from the depths of his human soul.

Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this second chapter is any good. Sorry if it sucks!
> 
> By the way, does anyone know where M'Ress came from? I find a felinoid Lieutenant named M'Ress here and there in fanfiction...


End file.
